Maldita
by IzzyBel
Summary: Cuando los Guerreros de Genbu y su sacerdotiza fueron a buscar el objeto Sagrado de Suzaku, la Perla de Shikon, nunca pensaron que acabarían en medio de una maldición y de dos amantes separados. TamhomexKagome. TRADUCCIÓN DE CURSED!


**AVISO LEGAL: No tengo ningún derecho sobre las series de Inuyasha y Fushigi Yuugi, pero si tengo mi propio equipo de Genbu.** **Y, si habéis visto otra historia como la mía, lo siento, pero todo esto está basado en mi imaginación****.** **Lo siento si os molesta, pero realmente he copiado nada, y sólo estoy escribiendo esto porque sé de gente que ha sido demandada sólo por coincidencias en fanfics.**

Ésta es la versión traducida de mi historia, Cursed, así que siento mucho si hay cosas que estén mal, pero siendo sinceros hay algunos sitios en los que me quedaba atascada y no sabia como hacer que quedara bien y se entendiese lo que estaba en inglés.

De todos modos, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

Los Guerreros de Genbu y su sacerdotisa caminaban por la cueva oculta bajo la cascada llamada "Hana no Ryu". Todos iban en silencio, tensos, preparados para cualquier ataque, listos para proteger a la joven. De repente, la cueva empezó a temblar, causando que todos ellos cayeran al suelo.

-¿¡Pero que-! -Un joven rubio se movió hacia un lado, evitando por poco morir abrasado.

-¡Yokori, silencio! -otro de cabellos violetas gritó. De repente, el temblor paró, permitiéndoles leventarse.-¿Estás bien, Yuri?

-S-si... - La joven sacerdotisa afirmó lentamente, con la mirada clavada en el frente- Hi-Hiroka... ¿quienes son ellos? -

De repente, todos los presentes giraron su vista hacia el frente. Allí, ante ellos, dos hombres los observaban.

El de la derecha tenía el pelo de un color azul oscuro. Sus ojos azules los miraban con atención, y la sacerdotisa no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando vio en ellos un gran dolor y pérdida, pero con un atisbo de esperanza, casi inexistente. Sus ojos viajaron a su frente, dónde la marca 'Ogre' era visible.

El de la izquierda, sin embargo, los observaba con aburrimiento y un asomo de amargura, como si ya supiese que no iban a conseguir lo que habían venido a buscar allí. Éste, parecía el más joven de los dos, y contrastaba completamente con el otro. Su pelo rojo estaba peinado hacia atrás, y recogido en una coleta baja. Llevaba un abanico de diamantes en su espalda.

-¿Quiénes sois? - Preguntó Yokori. El que contestó fue el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Ja ja ja... Mira Tamahome, parece que a este niño no le han enseñado modales... ¿verdad? - Esto hizo que los ojos Yokori se oscurecieran con ira.

-Tú... - Yokori empezó a contestarle, pero el de pelo azul (que la joven supuso que era Tamahome) lo detuvo.

-Silencio- esto causó que ambos chicos lo miraran. De repente, una sonrisita apareció en su cara -Sabes Tasuki, por una vez voy a coincidir contigo... increíble-ante esto, Tasuki y Yokori le asesinaron con la mirada para luego repetir la acción entre ellos.

-Yokori, basta.- dijo Hiroka, sus ojos violeta nunca apartándose de los recién llegados-Somos los Guerreros de Genbu, y ella es nuestra sacerdotisa. Yo soy Hiroka, y el rubio idiota es Yokori. También hay Genari, Hoshino, Choji, Kiriko y Renji. Ella es Yuri - Mientras Hiroka decía cada nombre, cada uno de los inusualmente silenciosos guerreros asintió en silencio. Entonces, Tamahome habló de nuevo.

-Ya veo...-suspiró- Me llamo Tamahome, y él es Tasuki. ¿Supongo que estáis aquí por la joya, cierto? – Hiroka le respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en vosotros?-dijo Tasuki antes de que Tamahome pudiera decir nada- Por lo que sabemos podríais ser ladrones o algo...aunque no es como si pudierais robarla de todas formas...-dijo, con la mirada perdida.

-¿¡Y por qué sería mentira! ¡Sólo queremos coger esa maldita joya y irnos! Además, ¿¡cómo sabemos que vosotros no sois los ladrones, uh!- Ahora todo el mundo podía ver que Yokori estaba perdiendo la calma.

-Y, ¿por qué íbamos a robar algo que ya es nuestro? – Tamahome preguntó, mientras miraba enfurecido a Yokori desde que insultó a la joya. Tasuki estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no atacar al muchacho rubio.- Somos guerreros de Suzaku, Tamahome y Tasuki, y nosotros somos los guardianes de la Joya Sagrada.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Entonces, Yuri se atrevió a hablar.

-Esto, Tamahome, Tasuki, ¿qué tenemos que hacer para coger esa joya?- Les preguntó, en voz baja y entre respiraciones pesadas. Entonces fue cuando los dos Suzakus vieron que parecía como si tuviera fiebre. Se la veía pálida, y respiraba muy lentamente y en gran medida.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Tasuki, que de repente parecía curioso. Al ver que su sacerdotisa no podía responder bien, Hiroka habló.

–La maldijeron ¡- todos los ojos en la sala se centraron en ella, haciendo de la joven se sientiera incómoda y se ruborizase. - Tenemos que convocar a Genbu pronto para que pueda desear ser curada.- Su mirada se suavizó mientras la miraba.

Tamahome y Tasuki tenía la mirada fija en ella, como si estuvieran buscando su alma.

-Una maldición eh... - los ojos Tamahome se suavizaron un poco, antes de mirar a los demás -bien, para poder obtener nuestra joya tendreis que pasar un reto, y estar de acuerdo con algo-

-Bien, aceptamos el desafío-Hiroka dijo, sonriendo con superioridad. Luego, entrecerró los ojos,- ¿pero qué sería ese 'algo'? - Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Tamahome hablara de nuevo.

-Debéis acceder a que viajemos y atendamos a la joya con vosotros-

Los ojos de los guerreros de Genbu y su sacerdotisa se abriron desmesuradamente. Luego, Hiroka se calmó de nuevo y respondió.

-ok- dijo- estamos de acuerdo. Ahora, ¿cuál es el reto? - Esto hizo sonreír a Tasuki-

-Oh, vuestra sacerdotisa va a hacer eso- todo el mundo centró su atención en él- Ella tendrá que sobrevivir a mi propio ataque. Entonces, los dejaremos pasar.-

Una vez más reinó el silencio, hasta que Yuri lentamente se puso de pie y dio un paso adelante.

-Muy bien, atacame .- Yokori estaba a punto de hablar, pero ella le hizo callar –No Yokori, tenemos que conseguir la joya. Es la única manera de salvar el país.-Esto le hizo callar.

-Muy bien-dijo Tasuki, y de pronto lanzo los cuatro papeles que tenía en la mano al aire.

Entonces, los cuatro papeles se convirtieron en lobos reales y comenzaron a correr para atacarla. Los instintos de Yuri intentaron hacer que se moviera, que hiciera cualquier cosa, pero ella se mantuvo recta, esperando que llegasen. Y, cuando estaban a punto de mordela, una luz verde les hizo parar, creando una barrera.

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que se oyeron aplausos. Todos se volvieron hacia Tamahome, que era quien estaba haciendo los ruidos.

El grupo les siguió hasta que llegaron a dos grandes puertas. Poniendo una mano sobre ellas, pusieron un poco de su energia en ellas, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran de par en par. Empezaron a caminar de nuevo, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la estatua de una chica con un collar alrededor del cuello. Entonces, Tamahome caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la estatua. Después de detenerse por un momento y mirar la estatua con anhelo, le quitó el colgante y regresó a ellos.

–Ten -dijo, dándoselo a Yuri- Póntelo. Creo que te gustará lo que va a suceder,-ella hizo lo que le dijo, se puso el collar alrededor del cuello y después de un momento, jadeó cuando oyó una voz en su cabeza.

_'Hey'_

Mirando alrededor, vio la mirada confusa de su grupo, mientras que Tasuki sonreía un poco y Tamahome miraba con anhelo, sin apartar sus ojos de la joya.

_'No te preocupes, no estás loca' _una risa suave se escuchó '_Yo soy Kagome; encantada de conocerte.__Así que, ¿supongo que pasaste la prueba de Tasuki?_ _Bien'_

_'¿Qu-Quién eres?'_ Ella no pudo evitar preguntar '_y yo soy Yuri, la nueva sacerdotisa de Genbu'_

'_Bueno, encantada de conocerte, Yuri. Y, como he dicho, soy Kagome, y soy la sacerdotisa de Suzaku._ _Estoy atrapada dentro de la joya por una maldición que no puedo romper._ _Veo que también has sido maldita, ¿no?_ '

Yuri abrió los ojos desmesuradamente _'¿¡C-Cómo lo sabes!'_

Más risa se escuchó '_Yo ya era un sacerdotisa antes de venir aquí y quedar atrapada en el libro de El Universo de los Cuatro __Dioses, así que estoy acostumbrada a las maldiciones y cosas como esas' _la voz se volvió grave_ 'pero tú no merecías ser maldita Yuri. __Y no sería justo que perdieras uno de tus deseos sólo por esto. __Así que, si te dijera que puedo deshacerme de la maldición, ¿me dejarías hacerlo?'_

Yuri prácticamente gritó SÍ en voz alta, causando que todos la miraran. Sus guerreros trataron de llegar a ella, pero fueron rechazados debido a la barrera que la rodeaba.

_'Muy bien Yuri, tienes que respirar profundamente. Te va a doler un poco, pero tienes que ser fuerte' _ella asintió_._ Luego, una brillante luz de color rosa la envolvió y hizo que todo el mundo cerrara los ojos mientras la joven gritaba de dolor. Después de unos segundos, todo se detuvo y Yuri cayó al suelo.

'_Ya está, hecho'_

_

* * *

_

Después de esto, Tamahome y Tasuki se unieron al grupo, asegurándose de que la joya estuviese siempre protegida. Ahora, todos ellos sabían que era debido a que su sacerdotisa estaba dentro de esa joya, aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada desde la primera vez que Yuri y ella se conocieron.

Ya era hora de convocar a Genbu, y Yuri ya sabía cuáles serían sus deseos. Sólo esperaba que funcionara. Había descubierto (o más bien Tasuki le había contado después de emborracharse) que Kagome y Tamahome eran una pareja. Eso explicaba por qué Tamahome siempre miraba con añoranza a la joya, y cuidaba de ella como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Seguida por el dinero, por supuesto.

Yuri entró en la habitación, mirando a todos los miembros de su grupo. Todos los guerreros estaban formando un círculo, con el altar convocador en el centro. Entonces, ella empezó la convocación. Cuando la bestia apareció ante ella, ya se sabía sus deseos de memoria.

Uno: traer la paz a este país.

Dos: Que pudiera vivir con los guerreros que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos (y uno de ellos (Hiroka) su novio).

Y tercero: que Kagome estuviera libre de la maldición para que pudiera estar con Tamahome.

La bestia aceptó, y desapareció después de escuchar sus deseos.

Después de unos momentos de silenciotodos notaron que la Perla de Shikon empezó a pulsar y resplandecer. Rompiendo en una luz cegadora, hizo que todos tuvieran que cubrir sus ojos. Cuando los abrieron de nuevo, vieron a una chica en el centro de la habitación, llevando el collar en su cuello.

La chica tenía el pelo largo, ondulado y hasta la cintura de un color negro-azulado. Era preciosa, con un cuerpo increíble y una cara hermosa. Cuando abrió los ojos, todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Tenía los ojos más impresionantes que cualquiera de ellos hubiera visto. Eran azules y profundos como el océano.

La muchacha les sonrió, y pasó sus ojos sobre ellos, hasta que se detuvo en Yuri. Le agradeció vocalizando, a lo que la chica sólo respondió sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos de Kagome se apartaron de ella, y se detuvieron en dos guerreros que habían quedado congelados. El primero en superarlo fue Tasuki, que corrió hacia ella y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Cuando finalmente la dejó ir, lágrimas silenciosas caían de su rostro y los ojos de la chica estaban húmedos.

Cuando miró hacia donde el guerrero de pelo azul estaba, él ya no estaba allí. Lo buscó y lo vio en la puerta, indicándole que lo siguiera.

-Ahora vuelvo-

Y con eso, se fue a seguirlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que se detuvieron en medio de un bosque cercano, rodeados de árboles y junto a un lago. Entonces, ella se decidió a hablar.

-Tama—

El la silenció presionando bruscamente sus labios contra los suyos. La besó con años de pasión, deseo y necesidad contenidos, y ella respondió como él. Ninguno quería que el beso parara, pero les faltaba el se separaron, el la miró profundamente a los ojos. Las palabras no eran necesarias, ya que no había suficientes para describir sus sentimientos en ese momento.

-Te he echado de menos-

-Yo también–

Y con eso, se reunieron en otro beso, esta vez más dulce que el anterior. Al igual que el anterior, este beso hablaba. Su dulzura contándoles el uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban, y cómo había sido el estar separado para cada uno. Una tortura.

Cuando se separaron de nuevo, sólo pararon unos segundos para coger aliento y se besaron otra vez. Una y otra vez, los labios, finalmente se reunieron de nuevo después de años de separación.

-Te quiero -

-Yo también te quiero -

* * *

Bueeeeno gente, decidme, ¿cómo ha estado?

Es mi primer intento hacer una historia romántica, un one-shot y además, una traducción de mi propia historia (si, lo escribí primero en Inglés).

Me había convertido en una adicta a la pareja Kagome & Tamahome recientemente, pero, por desgracia, no hay muchos fics sobre ellos (hay al menos uno que sólo hable de ellos?).

De todas formas, yo quería hacer una escena romántica entre ellos, y toda la historia, se me ocurrió de repente, así que pensé '¿Por qué no?' así que aquí está. Sé que están actuando muyyy fuera de su personaje, pero yo lo necesitaba para ser así.

Después tuve problemas, porque cada vez que lo subia a Fanfiction las frases se me duplicaban. Espero que esta vez no pase. v.v'

Comentarios, por favor? Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, porque yo sólo quiero saber si es un asco o qué.

Gracias.

Yiika95

Pd: Mhmm ... debo escribir un fanfic de cómo se conocieron, y de todo lo que pasaron juntos ..? Decidmelo en vuestros REVIEWS!


End file.
